Yugioh GX: Reign of Shadows
by Prometheus937
Summary: As Jaden progresses through his years at Duel Academy, he learns something about the Supreme King where Jaden will Duel against one of his greatest threats. Two dark forces fight for the title of 'The Shadow King of Darkness.' JxA in later chapters.
1. Prologue: Part 1

Finally, I get to do my Yugioh GX Fanfic I've wanted to do for a while now. This'll take place at the beginning of the entire Bio-band fiasco, but this prologue takes place many years earlier. So, Without further ado, I give you **_Yugioh GX: Reign of Shadows_**.

I'll change some card effects and make up some of my own ideas for cards.

Disclaimer: I Do not own Yugioh GX or any of its characters other than my OCs. All rights go to the owners of Yugioh.

**Prologue: Part 1**

* * *

Within the limits of Manhattan, night soon came to the restless city. Within one apartment bedroom, two young twins, a boy and girl, sat at opposite ends of their bed playing a type of card game.

The two were in pajamas as the girl wore pink with yellow stars along the front and back, her hair was a chocolate-brown, and her eyes were sapphire blue. The boy wore same, but his were blue. His hair was black with a streak of blonde on both sides of his hair that curved behind his ears as if horns, and his eyes were as blue as his twin's.

"It's my turn." The male toddler said determinedly as he drew a card from a deck. He couldn't help but smile as he played it on his mat where it said 'Monster Zone,' which was above Spell/Trap zone. He had two facedown cards and the new monster.

"I summon Eclipse Wyvern in attack mode!" The boy called out as what seemed like a spirit of the card was above the boy with its red and black features. He looked up and smiled at the spirit.

**Eclipse Wyvern: 1600 ATK  
**

**Opponent's Life Points: 1300**

"Now I'll use my dragon to attack your Watapon, but then I'll play 'Dragon's Rage!' Allowing me to deal damage, even if you are in defense mode!" He flipped one of his facedowns to show the trap.

Wyvern wipped the rest of his opponent's life points as the spirit disappeared right after.

The brunette sighed and sheepishly scratched the back of her head. "Looks like you won Connor. We should get to bed before dad-"

She got cut off as an adult had cleared his throat to get their attention. Their father leaned against the doorway as if he had seen the entire duel. he looked through his glasses at the two.

"Connor, Kiera. Aren't you supposed to be sleeping?" He questioned the twins, who replied with an innocent look. They quickly cleaned up their cards and snuggled up into their separate beds.

The adult was about to leave the room when he heard Connor ask a question. "Can you tell us that story we like?"

The father chuckled softly and turned back around to see the young twins giving him the 'innocent pretty please' look. He couldn't really say no cause it was also his favorite.

"Alright, but then you need to sleep right after." He stated as he pulled up a chair in front and between both beds.

The adult rubbed his hands as he started to speak. "Long ago, in a world much like ours, except duel monsters were living beings." Connors eyes slowly began to close as his imagination shaped the words as envisioned.

* * *

**"Within the realm of monsters was a powerful and peaceful stronghold known as Concord, where it's harmony was great and it's power was supreme as it's king.**" The picture showed a castle with trained soldiers and people entering at the main gate.

**"The kingdom of Concord filled with visitors from various places with its crowded markets selling large quantities of items such as foods, clothing, and other assorted goods for the birth of the supreme prince." **Markets had been flooded with buyers as many were making their way to the towering castle. Talk was heard from the crowd, speaking on how the prince had been gifted with his father's skill in battle and his mother's smarts in strategy and looks in beauty.

**"Guards opened the main entrance as the crowds could gaze on at the newborn, majestic, youth of the infantile prince as he was cradled within the arms of the queen. His father, the Supreme King, could only look upon the heir as he was sucking lightly on the queen's golden hair as he twirled it in his fingers."** The image showed the King wearing his white, knight-like, armor standing beside his wife, who sat on her throne, as he was looking down upon the prince.

**"Guests began to pile up gifts and deliver their congratulations to the royal family, for it was a time of happiness."** Men and women placed gifts beside the thrones as each one congratulated the two, then went to their seats to wait for the King's speech.

**"Empty space soon became crowds as the time had come for the Supreme King to speak."**

The king turned to the crowds that had filled the throne room as all voices quickly silenced. The king began to speak with pride. "They say being apart of something royal is easy, but you have to make sure the safety of both your kingdom and your people. As simple as it seems, it is time-consuming to where you have no time for anything, not even family..."

The king gave a quick glance to his wife and son, and continued. "But at last, I have a loving wife and a strong heir to the throne. I will no longer devote most my time for unnecessary battle, for now my attention is to my family, but still stay as Concord's greatest protector!" He finished as thunderous applause echoed throughout the room.

**"That very day marked a great change for good...but...all great things can meet their end as storm clouds soon appeared overhead, blocking the sun. Hurricane-like winds blew across the lands as a dark presence could be felt as humans and monsters looked up to the sky. Guards stationed on the walls saw pine trees creaked and yanked in the wind as one of them started to raise the drawbridge."** The image showed the sky darkening as the drawbridge started to rise.

**"All those within Concord, including the king himself, stood shocked or afraid as a horrific roar rang across the land. It was a roar all knew to belong to the shadow empire. It was the roar of the diabolic dragon Beelze."** All citizens and soldiers stood as statues like the description stated.

Purple lightning struck from the sky as the earth underneath everyone started to rumble, indicating that the Shadow Empire was marching their way. The army was revealed as a stream of dark energy was shot, annihilating the drawbridge as the dragon Beelze crunched up a guard in one mouth and one in the other.

Beelze ate two guards as the third sounded the alarm just before he was consumed by black fire. Fiends and many other monsters entered after one summoned a replacement bridge.

In Concord's castle, the alarm was heard for the short, but clear, message. The king looked sadly to his wife as she just smiled and nodded.

"I will return quickly and safely." He assured as he equipped his duel disk and walked out the castle while bringing out five cards as his disk readied.

"Come to battle HEROES Shining Flare Wingman, Bladedge, Electrum, Rampart Blaster, and Tempest!" The five cards were placed on the zones two monsters with wings flew up into the skies as the other three went into battle.

The fiends turned their attention to the heroes during the massacres and each were challenged. The king heard the Dragon Beelze as it broke through the main doors with intense malice and his eyes grew wide with fear as he heard his wife's scream and his son's cry.

** "He rushed in quickly to make sure the safety of the prince and queen, but he only came to gaze at one of his strongest opponents sitting in his chair. The Supreme King had finally met the infamous Shadow Tyrant known as Lucifer."** Connor's father narrated.

Lucifer sat there while having his head on his fist and resting his elbow on the armrest. Beelze towered over from behind the thrones; growling at the royal duelist. Lucifer snapped his fingers and the dragon calmed. Lucifer smirked as any psycho would as his presence made Beelze's seem like nothing.

Lucifer got off the throne. "Supreme King Haou. It is an honor to meet you. How are you enjoying the slaughterhouse show out there? I certainly hope there is an encore, if there are survivors. Heheheh!" Lucifer greeted with a question as he looked out the endless death as many people were 'sent to the stars.' His voice was deep and sinister.

Haou had heard the Tyrant acted strangely, so he ignored and asked his question. "Where is my family?!" The king's voice was stern and unhappy.

Lucifer simply looked up as he started to pace back and forth, indicating he was trying to remember. He stopped and regrew his sinister grin.

"Do you mean a goddess-like woman with yellow hair and dark grey eyes; holding a newborn baby boy?" Lucifer asked.

Haou nodded slowly with a confused look. Lucifer continued with words that struck like a knife. "I can have Beelze regurgitate them, unless you don't want stardust." Lucifer put his right hand on Haou's left shoulder as the king stood stunned. Haou's eyes transformed from gold, compassionate, ones to ones void of any emotion except anger.

The Supreme King wrapped his fingers around Lucifer's throat with a tight grip as he slammed the Tyrant into the wall with pure rage. Lucifer laughed like a maniac. "Even the King of Concord can fall to the dark side, but, I'm sorry to tell you, that we don't have cookies." He joked, which made the king's grip even stronger due to annoyance.

"Let's see that smile when you're with the stars!" The Supreme King threatened.

"Oh no, Big Bad Haou is gonna choke me to death! Whatever will I do?" Lucifer barely cried out sarcastically, until he laughed. "I'll just do this!"

The Shadow Tyrant sent a surge of dark power at Haou as he was sent back; releasing the leader. Lucifer rubbed his neck. "Quite a grip..."He raised up his arm as his own duel disk activated. "But I'm not here to play 'mercy,' I'm here to challenge you to see if I am superior."

The King's expression didn't change as he moved the cards already on his duel disk back into his deck as he shuffled his deck as well as Lucifer. They both put in their decks as each of Beelze's heads watched both.

"Let this duel begin!" They said in unison with five cards in their hand and their starting Life Points.

**Lucifer: 4000LP**

**Haou: 4000LP**

"I think I'll start." Lucifer stated as he drew another card and looked at his hand with his signature smirk.

"I play the spell card 'Ancient Rules,' which allows me to summon one level 5 or higher Dragon type monster from my hand, and I choose Red Eyes Black Dragon!" A black dragon appeared in front of Lucifer.

**Red Eyes Black Dragon: 2400 ATK**

The Tyrant started to chuckle psychotically. "I'm not done though, for next I sacrifice my Red Eyes to Special Summon this card! The Red Eyes Darkness Dragon!" The black dragon was destroyed as it was reborn as a darker dragon then it was.

**Red Eyes Darkness Dragon: 2400 ATK**

"For each dragon in our Graveyard it gains 300 attack points, and seeing how there is a dragon in the Graveyard, my Darkness Dragon's Attack Points rise to 2700!" He stated.

**Red Eyes Darkness Dragon: 2700 ATK**

Haou didn't even flinch as his eyes were still consumed by hate.

"I'll place one card facedown and end my turn." The Tyrant concluded as a facedown card appeared behind Darkness Dragon.

"My turn!" The King exclaimed as he looked at his cards and found a strategy. "I play the spell card 'Dark Fusion' to fuse two good heroes unto the darkness. So I fuse Elemental Heroes Sparkman and Clayman to summon forth Evil HERO Lightning Golem!" Sparkman and Clayman fused together to form a towering giant as lightning surged throughout the Golem.

**Evil HERO Lightning Golem: 2400 ATK**

"His ability allows me to destroy one monster per turn. Now Lightning Golem, destroy his Darkness Dragon!" Haou commanded as the Evil Hero shot a black sphere of electricity at the dragon.

"I play the trap card 'The Dragon's Bead,' which has me discard one card from my hand and negate any card effect, Spell, Trap, and Monster effect, that targets a dragon on my field!" Lucifer chose one card from his hand as the red gem on Darkness Dragon's head glowed bright and negating the effect.

Lucifer continued. "One more thing, the card I discard..." He revealed it to be the monster Luster Dragon. "Is a Dragon monster, so my monster grows more powerful!"

**Red Eyes Darkness Dragon: 3000 ATK**

Haou kept the same expression as he continued his turn. "I place two cards facedown, and end my turn!" Two facedown cards appeared behind Golem.

Lucifer drew a card. "I play 'Card of Sanctity' which has us both draw until we have six cards in our hands! Consider it a gift." They both drew five cards and added them to their hands.

Lucifer continued to smirk. "I use 'Monster Reborn' to bring back Red Eyes!" Red Eyes returned as Lucifer pulled out another card from his hand and played it. "Next I special summon Blackfeather - Oroshi the squall in attack mode!" A Squall appeared.

"Next I tune my Squall with Red Eyes!" Lucifer exclaimed psychotically.

"You what?!" Haou broke his sternness as he saw the two monsters fly up. Oroshi transformed into two circles and one stars as it merged with Red Eyes as Beelze was nowhere to be seen as a huge surge of chaotic and dark energy shot up to the sky, and shot back down at full power as the wind blew viciously while the Tyrant laughed insanely.

"Meet the end of both you AND your kingdom!" Lucifer brought out a card as two reddish-purple dragon arms shot out of the dark energy.

"I summon Beelze of the Diabolic Dragons!" He threw down the card as the energy surge exploded to show the twin heads of Beelze as Lucifer jumped to the indent above its insect head-like torso. Beelze's roar pierced the air as it towered over its opponent.

**Beelze of the Diabolic Dragons: 3000 ATK**

"I wish you drew your guardian Yubel, because, to my advantage, my beast makes all damage added to Beelze's Attack Points! Finally, Beelze cannot be destroyed by Battle or Card Effect!" Lucifer explained as his veins started to show. The Supreme King stood afraid as the beast was about to unleash its power.

**"Thus the Supreme King stood still as he stared in awe at the twin headed beast as he needed one card to prevent total Obilvion."**

* * *

Thanks for reading! I know some of you are wondering since Lucifer was known, you might think *SNL church lady voice* Satan? *normal voice* no. Favorite and review


	2. Prologue: Part 2

Welcome back readers to Yugioh GX: Reign of Shadows, and sorry for the long wait. I have been busy helping my brother complete Arkham Origins and my cousins with the first Kingdom Hearts, but I have finally finished this. I also love the feedback from you guys.

Let me just say that I was first shocked on how long this Prologue is cause I'm use to writing at least 1,000 words for them. Guess this and all chapters here on out will have 1500-3000 words, but that's what I'm aiming for each chapter.

Anyway, onto the story...after the Disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I Do not own Yugioh GX or any of its characters other than my OCs. All rights go to the owners of Yugioh.

**Prologue: Part 2**

* * *

**Lucifer: 4000 LP**

**Hand:**

**4 Cards**

**Field:**

**Beelze of the Diabolic Dragons: 3000 ATK**

**Red Eyes Darkness Dragon: 3000 ATK**

**S/T:**

**The Dragon's Bead**

**Haou: 4000 LP**

**Hand:**

**6 Cards**

**Field:**

**Evil Hero Lightning Golem: 1500 DEF**

**S/T:**

**2 Face down cards**

* * *

Haou gazed on at Lucifer and Beelze, along with Red Eyes Darkness Dragon, as his opponent continued with his move. The King returned to his stern stance and hate filled eyes.

"Seeing how Oroshi was used for a synchro summon, I'll use it's ability. That allows me to switch the position of one monster on your side of the field!" Lucifer explained loudly as he tapped his index finger on his chin while looking back and forth at his enemy's nearly empty field.

"Oh my, this is tough to decide. Should I go with 'Empty zone' or 'Lightning Golem?' Decisions, Decisions." The tyrant joked.

He, finally, carried on with his turn. "I'll have your Golem go into offensive."

Lightning Golem switched from defense mode to attack mode as it simply stood in a type of battle position.

**Lightning Golem: 2400 ATK**

"Plus, I'll have my Beelze destroy your Golem with 'Dark Diabolic Surge,' and now you'll lose 600 Life Points!" Lucifer hollered as his sick laugh rang while the twin headed dragon released a stream of energy that sped towards Lightning Golem.

"I play the quick spell De-Fusion to split my monster so your attack fails to hit!" The Supreme King activated one of his face downs which split the Golem into the fusion material monsters Elemental Hero Clayman and Sparkman.

**Elemental HERO Sparkman: 1600 ATK**

**Elemental HERO Clayman: 800 ATK**

Beelze's blast went between the two as it hit the wall behind Haou, creating an explosion as it became rubble. As usual, the King didn't flinch.

"Then Red Eyes Darkness Dragon! Attack Hero Clayman!" Lucifer commanded as his other monster fired its own attack.

"I activate the trap 'Hero Barrier.' Which means both my monster and my Life Points are safe!" Haou countered with his other face down. Clayman was shielded from the attack.

Lucifer moved on to his second main phase. "I never really got the pleasure to normal summon yet. So I'll summon Lord of Dragons in Attack mode!"

**Lord of Dragons: 1200 ATK**

"Next, I equip the spell card 'Heart of Clear Waters' to my new monster." Lucifer stated as he equipped the card to Lord of Dragons.**  
**

"When this is equipped to a monster with 1200 attack or less, that monster cannot be destroyed by battle and cannot be effected by any other card effects." Lucifer explained. He played another card from his hand after he put the other one face down.

"I play 'Mirage of Nightmare,' which means I get four spanking new cards from my deck as long as I discard the number equal to the cards I've drawn." He drew 4 new cards as he activated the other card.

"I use Emergency Provisions to get rid of Mirage and Dragon's Bead to gain 2000 life points!" Lucifer ditched the spell and trap card, thus keeping his hand, and gained 2000 LP.

**Lucifer: 6000 LP**

Lucifer looked at the four cards while keeping his signature smirk. "I'll place two cards face down and end my turn." He finished as two more cards appeared on his side of the field.

"About time." The Supreme King said in an irritated tone as he drew his card as he also gazed at the other six in his hand.

"You should be careful with what you wish for, because I am about to make it come true! First I'll play 'Monster Reborn' to resurrect, from your Graveyard, Red Eyes Black Dragon!" Lucifer's Graveyard section began to glow as the card appeared on Haou's Duel Disk and the dragon appeared on his side.

**Red Eyes Black Dragon: 2400 ATK**

"Now, I'll sacrifice my three monsters to summon Yubel!" The hateful king announced as the three monsters on his side of the field broke down into particles to summon a demon-like woman to the field.

**Yubel: 0 ATK**

"I'll have Yubel destroyed by playing the spell card 'Dark Hole' so I can summon something new!" Haou stated as a black hole appeared in the middle of the field, only destroying Yubel due to a lot of card effects on the opposite side. ((I don't need to spend a good 10 minutes to explain it. After all, Google Images has it's potential)) **  
**

Lucifer continued to keep his psychotic grin as if Haou was predictable. "You planned to summon Yubel's 'Terror Incarnate' form."

Haou simply nodded for confirmation as he brought out the next Yubel form and summoned it. "Come forth, Yubel - Terror Incarnate!" A two headed dragon-like fiend appeared on the king's side as it took no time for a stare down between the twin headed beasts. Haou jumped to where the two necks met.

**Yubel - Terror Incarnate: 0 ATK**

Lucifer yawned. "Am I supposed to be terrified?" The Shadow Tyrant mocked with a laugh; earning an unfriendly growl from Yubel.

"Now Yubel! Attack his dragon!" Haou commanded as Yubel attacked Beelze, who fought back. Their attacks collided as an explosion appeared. Then Beelze bit down hard on both of the fiend's necks while it screamed in pain. Lucifer's laughter was heard as behind him on his field was the trap card called 'Skill Drain.'

"I studied your Yubel and it's ability, and thus, I just simply destroyed one of your greatest weapons!" Lucifer laughed as he sacrificed the life points for Skill Drain.

**Lucifer: 5000 LP**

Haou quickly got off Yubel before she was consumed by Beelze's dark fire, but still taking the damage difference.

**Haou: 1000 LP**

He moved onto his second main phase as he placed three cards face down and played the last one in his hand.

"I'll play my _own _'Mirage of Nightmare,' and also play 'Emergency Provisions' right after!" Haou announced while he used the same combo Lucifer used to gain four new cards with a bonus 1000 life points.

**Haou: 2000 LP**

"Next I'll play Graceful Charity to draw three and discard two." He took three cards from the top of his deck and discarded the two chosen cards to the graveyard. "Then comes the power of Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your trap card!"

A strong wind hit Skill Drain and sent it to the Graveyard while the king continued. "Next I'll play Dark Fusion another time to fuse my Wildheart with my Avian to summon Evil Hero Wild Cyclone!" The warrior hero, along with the feathered one, fused to summon Wild Cyclone.

**Evil Hero Wild Cyclone: 1900 ATK**

"I end my turn!" He finished as Lucifer seemed disappointed while drawing his next card.

"I expected more from the Supreme King. Oh well. You'll reunite with your family in the stars. Beelze!" Lucifer hollered out as Beelze readied itself to attack. "Pave through his last defense so I can finish this." Lucifer commanded arrogantly while Beelze attacked. The dragon's attack was negated as Haou's face down revealed to be Negate Attack. "Looks like you survive another turn." Lucifer started to golf clap sarcastically to conclude his turn.

The King stood still and silent at the beginning of his turn. He had been staring sadly at his deck as his once hate filled eyes were replaced with ones of doubt. Until, he heard a voice.

_"Come now. The man I married can be stronger than that!" _The voice ranted. He looked to the source and was shocked to see his wife. She simply smiled. _"Remember to not give up until the last card is played!"_

That very sentence made something inside him just snap as she disappeared while he returned to his original stance as shadow magic soon shrouded him. His white armor soon became black with the dark energy. His eyes returned to being hateful ones as his goal became vengeance.

Lucifer studied the new color. "The color screams '_Darth Vader_' to me." He joked with a laugh. Haou ignored him and drew his next card and looked at it, as if it could hold great potential.

"I play Pot of Greed which allows me to draw two cards!" He stated as he was about to draw two more cards until he felt two other people repeating his action with their hands on his. He saw both Yubel and his Queen smiling at him. His wife only told him one sentence. _"Forever together with our family." _Then Yubel bowed and he came back to reality by drawing his two cards.

"I play the spell card Catastrophe Fusion! Which means I can remove a number of fusion material heroes to summon an Evil Hero fusion monster, and I choose my Good Heroes Sparkman, Avian, and Bubbleman!" Haou announced as the three cards of the three monsters ejected from his grave. ((Catastrophe fusion is a made up card. Basically the evil version of Miracle Fusion))

**Elemental Hero Sparkman: 1600 ATK**

**Elemental Hero Bubbleman: 800 ATK**

**Elemental Hero Avian: 1000 ATK**

"Wait, how did you get your Bubbleman into the Graveyard?" Lucifer questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"My Bubbleman entered the Grave when I discarded two cards for Graceful Charity." The Supreme King replied. Lucifer put on an 'uh-oh' look of great worry.

"You were a fool to come marching into my home, murder my loved ones, and get away with it! Now my three monsters will be removed from play as they will fuse together to summon the mighty Evil Hero Darkness Gale!" The King called out as the three monsters appeared and merged.

A dark hurricane appeared overhead as an explosion of wind erupted where the three merged to reveal a monster with Avian's wings coated in Sparkman's armor, his hands were half talons and half wind cannons with tubes connected to his stomach. The stomach had a glass container holding electrified water as the chest, along with his legs, were also lined with Sparkman's armor with tubes connected to the stomach. Between the shoulder blades, where the wings sprout from, is an electric generator, which produced the electricity in the water. His mask had the shape of Sparkman's with a shark fin on the back with metallic feathers. Evil Hero Darkness Gale gave it's battle cry. ((I know, I know. Too much for a description, but this is my own idea for the Evil Hero version of Tempest))

**Evil Hero Darkness Gale: 2800 ATK**

"Two fiends that can create a nice breeze and now I'm regretting not bringing something to keep me warm. I would've used your son's _widdle blankie_...if it wasn't stained with his stardust." Lucifer informed.

He had finally struck a nerve as Haou's shadow energy intensified immensely. "I think it's time I start shutting you up by beating your weakest link! Your Lord of Dragons might not be destroyable at the moment, but you still take battle damage!" Haou pointed out as Lucifer's expression darkened. The Supreme King continued. "Plus, I'll summon my Evil Hero Infernal Gainer, but he won't be around long. By removing him, my Darkness Gale can attack twice!" The new fiend monster was removed from the game the second after it was summoned as Darkness Gale was outlined in black mist. Lucifer grunted.

"Now Darkness Gale! Show no mercy to his Lord of Dragons with Aqua Shockwind Blast!" Haou commanded as the water flowed through the tubes connected to the cannons as the fans at the exit point of both claw-cannons started spinning and the electric water shot from both cannons as it pierced the air with both shots hitting their target.

**Lucifer: 1800 LP**

"Next, my Wild Cyclone gets to attack, and it's attack cannot be effected by your Spells or Traps. So your Lord of Dragons is destroyed!" Haou stated as his other monster attacked the same monster, negating the equipped spell card's effects, and destroying both.

**Lucifer: 1100 LP**

"Now that my Evil Hero dealt damage to you, all your facedowns are destroyed!" Lucifer's face down was hit by a strong wind as it was revealed to be Dragon's Rage before it was destroyed.

"Then I'll end my turn." Haou concluded.

"My turn!" Lucifer stated without his sinister smirk...until he saw what he drew. His laugh became the loudest it has ever been. The look in his eyes filled with insanity. "It has been an amusing battle, but it is time to end this duel. I pay half my Life Points and destroy all monsters except Beelze on my field!" Red Eyes was destroyed.

**Lucifer: 550 LP**

Haou's stern expression broke and became a confused one, but knew it wasn't good. Lucifer continued. "Confused on why? I'll show you!" His voice grew deeper and darker as his own dark energy started to surge through him, but also in the card he drew and the Beelze card.

_"Supreme King!"_ Haou heard the telepathic voice of Yubel as her spirit appeared next to Haou. He saw his guardian's body was trembling to the dark presence with sweat streaming like rapids in a river. Scared was an understatement for her, because she was downright frightened.

_"What's wrong Yubel?" _Haou questioned telepathically.

_"We need to run...as in NOW!"_

_"You afraid of his bluff?"_

_"My King, I assure you that this is **not **a bluff. Beelze's original form was something you could fight, but what he is about to summon is a beast only known through myth." _Yubel couldn't move a muscle. _"So I strongly suggest we leave **NOW**!"_

_"What do you mean by 'Beelze's original form?' You know what, I'm not gonna stop now!" _Haou telepathically concluded as he returned to his serious stance; staring down Lucifer.

"You aren't afraid? Well, I'll ask **after**!" Lucifer said. "I play the spell card known as Dark Omegamorphosis!" The card enveloped in darkness appeared. it had a picture of an orange Omega letter as it's dark power flowed to Beelze's.

"By sacrificing my Beelze to Omegamorphosis, I can summon my strongest beast!" All of Beelze was sucked into the spell card as it became a dome of shadow power.

"COME FORTH, MIGHTY **BEELZE OMEGA - THE DIVINE DRAGON DEITY OF DARKNESS**!" Lucifer shouted loudly, followed by laughter as the black dome blasted as a stream of darkness and shot back down as a powerful shock wave of wind erupted with a vortex. A two headed dragon twice the size of Beelze emerged. It was hard to make out with the powerful surge of wind, but on the chest was a yellow omega symbol glowing bright along with two others on the two foreheads of the dragon.

**Beelze Omega - The Divine Dragon Deity of Darkness: 4000 ATK**

Lucifer started to explain his new monster's ability. "Like the original, Beelze Omega cannot be destroyed by battle, but also cannot be _effected _by Spells, Traps, and Monster effects. Also, Whatever damage I take from battle is reduced to zero. Finally, one of my favorite parts, is that Beelze Omega's attack points are increased..." Lucifer savored the moment and finished. "...by _all_ of the damage I have taken, not including the summoning, throughout this entire duel!"

**Beelze Omega: 8900 ATK**

The hidden beast's roar was tremendous as it's size grew. "NOW FINISH THIS WITH DARK OMEGA ONSLAUGHT!" Lucifer commanded, but the entire building was collapsing as fiends outside were finishing with the final siege on the castle.

Lucifer grew furious as Beelze Omega disappeared with all monsters on Haou's side, which indicated the match was interrupted.

Lucifer looked over to Haou and regrew his smirk. "We **will **finish this duel, for I will NOT be denied!" Multiple boulders fell from above as Lucifer was no longer seen. The Supreme King felt severe pain, but moved towards the exit. He barely got out as all that was left was almost rubble.

He tripped and fell from exhaustion as his vision blurred to only see the fiend army marching out, leaving behind burning homes and destruction. Then he became unconscious.

* * *

Haou heard a small cry as he slowly awoke and stood. As soon as his vision became clear, he couldn't move. He could only see destruction.

**"And so the King walked among the ruins of his kingdom with great doubt until he heard the same cry." **Connor's father narrated.

He heard the cry again and it was around the corner. He moved quickly, despite the pain. He turned to see Yubel curled as the guardian awoke.

"Yubel." He said weakly. Yubel heard him and looked in his direction.

"My king, I have found someone dear to you. Take a look." Yubel informed while moving out of the way. Haou stood shocked to see it was his newborn son. His hateful eyes became compassionate.

He stood thinking and thought of an idea. "Take him somewhere that he will remain safe. I doubt Lucifer is gone. Take him to a different world." The depression could be heard in his tone.

Yubel couldn't argue and only did as she was told. She looked down at the toddler as the infant smiled at her briefly, yawned, and started to take a nap.

Haou placed a hand on Yubel's shoulder as assurance. "I have reached my end, but my spirit will live along with him." Haou began to stumble as Yubel placed the infant down and went to aid.

"My King!" Yubel placed his head in her lap and was the scorch mark made by Beelze's fire. "You need to save your strength! Give me time and-"

"No!" Haou interrupted. There was silence between the two for a couple moments until Haou continued. "My son will become the next Supreme King in due time, but I believe he might need to be away from it all. I have the perfect people chosen for the job. I want you to look after him until that day arrives. It has been an honor." He said as his body evaporated; leaving Yubel in tears while few bits a pieces merged with the infant.

Yubel wiped away the tears as she picked up the heir. She started to walk as the King's black helmet was left.

**"The guardian Yubel traveled far and wide as she had found the Gate of Reality. She entered into a whole new realm. It was raining as she was in front of a large mansion of wealth. She entered and went to the door, placed the heir down, and rung the doorbell. She quickly flew unto the night." **The narration explained.

Yubel stayed within a tree and saw a woman open the door, who gasped at the sight of the infantile newborn, and took him inside in the home of the Yukis.

* * *

The father was about to continue when he saw he had reached the unfinished pages.

He sighed. "Forgot this wasn't the fantasy version." He closed the book and looked up at the sound of snoring to see the twins were completely out. He smiled, got up, and pecked a kiss on both their foreheads.

"Goodnight you two. Who knows, you might finish or make your own story someday." He said softly while leaving the two to sleep until morning.

* * *

Within another desert-like realm, a shadow being walked among the sands and under the three suns. He stopped and looked up to the sky. "When I latched onto Yubel, I guess I got off in the wrong place...but I sense the time draws closer."

The figure continued to walk after he said one last statement. "Until then Jaden Yuki."

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed my longest chapter to date. Beelze Omega was my own idea. I think this might become one of the longest fanfics I ever write.

The next chapter will take place during the bio-band incident and I hope this wasn't rushed


	3. Chapter 1: Vision

Welcome back readers to Yugioh GX: Reign of Shadows. I will get something straight. Each Chapter will be like each episode from the first Bio Band episode, where Viper is revealed, all the way to Graduation. So Yes, I will write the non-dubbed episodes in English. I might skip some episodes, maybe make my own, and/or change it up for plot or pairing purposes. This'll take place in episode 106, but the battle will be longer with a good amount of time and pairing. There might be some chapters that will follow the episode word by word, but not entirely.

to the Guest: sorry if I screwed up. Can't really know the ability of EVERY card played in a chapter(s) duel. I'll make sure I correct myself next time.

Anyway, onto the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh GX, it's characters. I only own my OCs and my own cards. All rights go to their owners.

**Chapter 1**

* * *

**(15 years later)**

Within the far out waters from the greatly known school Duel Academy, a cruise was sailing it's way towards the island. Onboard the vessel were seven passengers invited by Chancellor Sheppard of Duel Academy. The passengers included the top duelists of the other schools along with the head Professor at West Academy known as Thelonious Viper.

Of East Academy, standing over a railing with voice recorder, was the wealthy, yet strong, duelist known as Adrian Gecko. His outfit seemed like something someone in a desert would with tan for it's common color.

He held to the machine close to record what he said as if it were an audio log. "It's day three aboard the _'S.S. Dull and Boring,' _and I'm ready to jump overboard." He stated with lack of excitement in his tone.

Adrian continued to rant into the audio. "They call this a cruise? Then where's the Pool party and the Karaoke machine, and the all-you-can-eat lunch Buffet? Not to mention the deal with the passenger shortage!" He looked down beside the pool to gaze at a man wearing a brown vest to go with his cowboy hat. His right eye was wrapped in a bandage. His hands were behind his head while was napping on what looked like a crocodile.

"There are only seven of us on this floating nightmare, and one of them is a 500 pound crocodile named Shirley, who is always around this guy named Jim Cook. The other girl is a Dragon Duelist known as Kiera Draco, which is the twin sister of the Dragon Duelist known as Connor Draco. I've heard that both of them are pretty strong, but I bet Kiera is no match for me." Adrian stated in an arrogant tone, but then his train of thought moved back to Connor.

Adrain continued. "But I've heard rumors that her brother Connor is connected to a one-of-a-kind Dragon card that is the only one of it's Attribute. He might be a challenge."

"But these guys are 'normal' compared to Professor Thelonious Viper." Adrain stated with his cocky attitude becoming a more serious one. "After all. With a name like that, you know he's bad news. Plus, every teacher has their own pet, and Viper's is the West Academy duelist Axel Brodie."

The scene changed to one of the rooms on the cruise where a dark skin and raven hair teenager pulled out his duel monster cards and slid them into the slot of what looked like a gun. He stood and positioned himself in front of an empty space.

"He's not the friendliest kid on the Playground, but if you are in a fight, you certainly want him on your side." Adrian described.

Axel pulled out the gun, slid it onto his left arm, activated it so it became a duel disk, and drew the top five cards as if he just started a duel. Axel wore a black vest, with two deck holders, over a dark red tank top. His jeans were grey, and were tucked into his black boots. He had a gold necklace, along with fingerless gloves. His image reeked of what a military duelist would be like.

Someone knocked on his door. "Who's there?" He questioned while putting away his cards and duel disk.

"Who do you think?" The person stated sternly from the other side.

"Sorry Professor. With a stalker onboard, you can't be too careful." Axel apologized. He made his way to the door and opened it to let in the West Academy Professor known as Viper. His outfit seemed military with the dark yellow shoulders, while his jacket was dark blue. His pants were a darker grey then Axel's, but they were also tucked in to black boots. His expression was as stern as his tone of voice with his arms put behind him. His hair was like a snake's fang while his eyes were narrow.

He walked in while giving Axel a question. "I take it that we have some unwanted visitors? Doesn't this busybody know what curiosity did to the cat?" Viper turned to face the desk as Axel picked up the paper and handed it to the older adult.

Viper's eyes scanned the information on Adrian Gecko. "Well well well, Adrain Gecko." His eyes continued to read the paper until a smirk grew on his lips. "Relax, he is perfectly harmless." He handed the paper back as his stern expression returned. "You must focus your energy on our plan. We'll reach Duel Academy at noon, where there will be a brief ceremony welcoming the new students, and once they are done singing our praises, we'll get down to business. These poor fools won't know what hit them." Viper turned and walked out.

* * *

The ship's horn was sounded loudly to signal that Duel Academy was in sight. Adrian Gecko seemed relieved as he started to talk into the audio log. "My prayers have been answered, because our seafaring days are finally over. So after three days of boredom, Adrian Gecko is ready for Duel Academy." He looked up to gaze at the sight of the island. "But is Duel Academy ready for me?"

Jim woke up and looked unto the direction of the Academy. He got up, grabbed Shirley, and walked to the back of the pool. "Blue skies, gorgeous coastlines. Jus' like back home, ain't it Shirley?" He asked as he lifted the reptile, who simply growled in response. Jim continued. "I think we're gonna like it here."

* * *

Within the ship. Kiera was walking through the halls after she heard the horn to tell Connor. She wore a purple vest over a blue shirt, her jeans were blue, and her shoes were a combo of purple and red. She wore a pair of red fingerless gloves, and her duel disk had it's own look with it's field looking like a dragon's tail. Kiera's hair was in a pigtail with it swaying back and forth.

She stopped at Connor's room and, before knocking, she heard him speak. "I'm aware we almost at Duel Academy Kiera."

The teenager wasn't shocked. "You gotta teach me how to do that, but anyway, you best get ready." She said before the sound of her footsteps faded into the corridors.

The room Connor sat in was dark as the only light came from the windows, which were covered by blinds. A ray of light shone unto were his eyes were as his gave moved to the cards layed out in front of him; in the catagories of Monsters, Spells, and Traps, but seven specific cards were closest as he stared at the one in the middle. Something emerged from the card. It was the spirit of a dragon with gleaming gold armor over it's crimson, scaled, skin. At the center of it's chest was what looked like half the Solar and Lunar eclipses.

Connor looked to the dragon with determination. "If Duel Academy's best duelist is as good as the rumors say he is, then I will need to call upon you my friend." The spirit nodded and disappeared with the room returning to it's dark state.

* * *

The scene changed to the roof of the Academy where a Slifer Red student was jacket was red, and his T-shirt underneath was black. His skinny jeans were light-grey, and his shoes were a combo of black and red. His hair was brown with shades of red. The top duelist of Duel Academy, Jaden Yuki.

He was sleeping soundly as the scene changed again to show what he was dreaming.

* * *

Jaden laid on sand as he started to hear slight laughter. He opened his eyes while questioning the source of the laughter. "Huh? Who's there?" He saw Duel Academy surrounded by a desert environment.

He stood while the voice replied to his question with another question._ "Don't you remember me? Why don't you come and play Jaden?"_

"Who are you? Where are you? More importantly, where am I?" The slifer student questioned again. He looked down from the high vantage point and saw his friends as shock and worry became his only emotion. "Are you guys alright?" He shouted to them. When the duelist received no answer, he slid down to where they were.

_"I've already played with your friends, but they weren't much fun." _The voice stated in a disappointed.

Jaden saw that they looked as if they were made of sand. "Syrus? Hassleberry? Chazz? Alexis? What happened to you guys?" Jaden couldn't help but continue to question what has be happening.

**"They have had a run in with your past." **A voice stated from where Jaden slid down from. The Slifer duelist saw the sand statues crumble in the wind as a cloaked figure appeared from the sands.

"No!" Jaden exclaimed as he reached a hand to the sand statues as if trying to save them.

The voice Jaden heard before seemed in an excited tone. _"A new playmate!"_

The new figure grinned sinisterly under his hood.** "Now now, Don't act like you don't know me...but maybe this will refresh your memory." **The cloaked character stated as a twin headed dragon erupted from the sands. Jaden couldn't see it clearly, but whatever the man talked to, could probably see with it's cowardly shriek.

The man's laugh grew deeper as Jaden finally spoke. "Probably you could tell me what is happening?"

The cloaked figure turned his attention to Jaden. **"To you, Supreme Heir, I am terror. I am Darkness. I am Lucifer."** The dragon silhouette turned to Jaden and let loose it's dark fire.

* * *

Jaden's eyes flew wide open as he awoke from his dream with shock in his expression. He sat up with a bead of sweat rolling down the side of his face as his breathing steadied. He heard a friendly noise and turned to see his duel spirit known as Winged Wuriboh.

"Am I glad to see you. I had this weird dream where my friends were all statues, and I met this guy who attacked me for no reason." Jaden told the winged fur ball. The spirit growled and Jaden seemed to understand it. "Atleast, I think it was a dream." He said with an unsure tone.

Winged Kuriboh growled again and turned to another direction as if pointing something out.

"What's up bro?" Jaden asked while looking in the direction the spirit was looking. He saw something that surprised him. He saw another duel monster spirit as it was looking at both him and Kuriboh.

The unknown spirit made it's way as it looked to kuriboh, who descended to greet the spirit by extending it's wing towards it.

"Talk about a strange day." Jaden muttered as he watched the two spirits.

"There ya are Ruby!" A southern accented voice exclaimed. The new spirit turned and smiled as it ran to the source of the voice.

The spirit crawled up someones leg and sat on his shoulder. The male teen smiled. "I told you to stay put." He reminded the spirit he called Ruby. He wore a small blue vest over a pink long-sleeved shirt. He had dark jeans that tucked into black boots with white tips, and he had blue hair.

"Dude." Jaden said, catching the guy's attention. "Is that a monster spirit, or am I still dreaming?" He questioned as the unknown teen walked over.

"This here is my pal Ruby Carbuncle." He replied through his accent.

"Ruby who?"

"No, Ruby Carbuncle." The male corrected while smiling to the spirit.

Jaden then realized something. "Hold on, so that means..."

"Yep, I can see monster spirits." He answered. His attention turned to Jaden. "I assume you can to."

Winged Kuriboh growled in acknowledgement. "Which must make you the infamous Jaden Yuki." The teen pointed out.

"In the flesh. So how long have you been able to see spirits?" Jaden asked.

"Since I was born, I think, and from what I hear, must be the same thang with you. Comes in handy, doesn't it?" He guessed as Jaden nodded in response.

"Talking to monsters is so rad, usually." Jaden stated as he thought about the many times he has talked with spirits.

The bell rang throughout the academy to signal class was soon to start. Jaden's train of thought changed from spirits to the chance of his professor lecturing and complaining at the same time. "I gotta get going before the teach really gets cranky. See ya!" Jaden stated quickly as he wasted no time in leaving immediately. The southerner and his spirit watched in confusion.

* * *

Within the world Jaden had dreamed, the cloaked figure stood still among the wind and sand. "**It seems the she-demon still remembers me. Looks like I haven't been forgotten. The kid has grown to the point where opportunity is seen for my rematch.**"

The cloaked figure turn to the dragon silhouette. "**I sense a new vessel or body for me in the future. I am just anxious to find out who it is.**" Then the two disappeared into the sand like spirits.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the chapter! See ya!


End file.
